


Happy Campers

by The_Funky_Artist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hymen Breaking, Lolicon, Neck Kissing, Pedophilia, Repeated use of the word tummy, Rough Sex, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Training Camp, age gap, creepy Ukai, flip phones, please read the tags oh my god, reader is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Funky_Artist/pseuds/The_Funky_Artist
Summary: You’re a part of a training camp for small kids who want to get into volleyball, you’re a very shy, anti-social kid but despite that you wanna be a part of a team. Coach Ukai from Karasuno was there to observe and help as a coach for the summer and now he’s got his sights set on you.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

You stumbled out of your car, your mom leading you to the sign in table. You were instantly regretting your decision to sign up for a month long training camp. It was scary and big and loud. 

“Okay y/n I packed you clothes for the month okay? I love you honey I know you’ll do great and make some friends!” 

“O...Okay momma...” 

You watched her wave goodbye, get in her car, and leave. But before you could begin to cry there was a large hand on your shoulder. You tensed up, moving your eyes upwards to look at the man. 

He had hair held back by a headband, he was wearing an orange t-shirt, beige shorts, a few brown bracelets on his wrists, a necklace, a few rings, and he had earrings. Woah. He was really cool looking. “Hey Kiddo, how are you? What’s your name?”

You whimpered, looking up and him, back down to the ground, and you stayed staring at your feet as you got the courage to speak. “...it’s...y-y/n...” 

“Ah, nice to meet you y/n! I’m coach Ukai!” He held his hand out for you to shake. He was being patient as he watched you slowly take his large hand. Oh my god you were small. He already adored you. So cute and innocent. “I’m sure we’ll get to know each other a lot better!!”


	2. Late Nights and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. This contains dubious consent please please PLEAAASE be careful lmao.

14 days into the camp. 

Ukai was always there for you. Each time you ate alone he was there next to you, talking you up. Each time you scraped your knee, nicked your nails on the ball, and even once got a spiked ball square to the face he was there to put ice on your bruises or cover your cuts with band aids. You spent your nights at the fireplace with him, he let you hold his hands and play with his bracelets. The textures made you feel safe and comfortable. 

11 P.M- downtime at the camp. 

He invited you back to his cabin. He did this each night so you’d have a safe place for you to talk. Ukai loved you so, so much. “Mm...so how do you like the camp so far? How are your roommates, or errr...cabin mates I guess?” He chuckled, pressing his hand to your head. 

“I don’t like...my cabin mates...they pull at my hair and make fun of me...they tried to dump water on me...but they got stopped. But I don’t wanna sleep there tonight.” 

Ukai frowned, his hands clenching into fists. “I’m sorry y/n...that’s horrible. I uhm...You can sleep here with me...if you’d like...” why was he blushing?? He was talking to a young girl!! 

“Really? I-I’d wanna do that...I like you a lot Ukai you make me feel safe and you’re the only good thing about this place!!” You grabbed onto his arm, holding you tightly. “Do I need to grab my sleeping bag?” 

“N-No it’s fine you can just sleep in my bed. It’s pretty cool in my bed a sleeping bag might be too humid.” He began blushing. This was kinda weird...but you didn’t seem to pick up on the cues that it would be wrong. 

You trusted him. Giving a nod you crawled into the bed. 

He took off his shirt and pants before putting on more comfortable shorts for sleeping and another short sleeve shirt. As he got into the bed he smiled at you, blushing a bit as you held his hands again. 

“Whats so nice about my hands?”

“Mm...I’m not sure...the texture of your skin. It’s calloused and a bit rough. I like how it feels.” 

“Oh really? I like how small and delicate your hands are. Even with some of those bandages.” 

His heart was pounding out of his chest. You were so close to him, he could feel your breath on his collarbones as you slowly dozed off. After watching you sleep for a bit he began to fall asleep as well. Hands still intertwined. 

2 AM

You awoke with a shaky cry that had Ukai shooting straight up, looking at you with fear. “What what?! What’s wrong???” 

Your face was already soaking wet with tears as you whimpered and shook, sniffling and hiccuping like a pathetic mess. “I-I...I h-h-had a nightm-m-mare!!” You spoke in between loud gasps, your body wasn’t slowing down its shaking anytime soon. 

Ukai cupped your face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe away your tears, hushing and cooing you. “D-Don’t cry it’s okay it’s okay I’m here...” he rocked you back and forth, shushing you a bit more. 

“C-Can I have...a kiss...?” 

“H-Huh?!” He tensed up, face bright red. He had to have heard that incorrectly yeah? There’s no way he got so...infatuated with you he was hearing things...right? “You want...a kiss...?” 

You nodded, leaning in close to him, eyes half lidded and still producing tears. “M-Mhm...you’re so nice to me...and you make me feel safe...like a small kiss on the forehead...” You pawed his chest with your hand, twisting the fabric between your fingers. 

“Uhm...I-If I kiss you I...” he swallowed thickly and sighed, he wanted to tell you. ‘If I kiss you I won’t be able to stop’ but he couldn’t, bowing his head in defeat. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to yours before pulling away. 

“I-I meant m-my forehea-” 

Before you could react he was kissing you again, this time it was more passionate. 

You whimpered and pushed on his chest meekly but he was quick to wrap his large hand around both your wrists and pin them down. You felt scared now as your heart beat out of your chest. “W-Wait c-coach...I didn’t want to...” your voice was meek now. He was scarier than your nightmare. 

“Don’t worry...I’ve gotcha...I promise to take care of you...” his voice was a small murmur as he ran his tongue up your neck, sucking on the skin and listening to you whine. “Good girl...I know you don’t know what I’m doing. Consider it a lesson, like I’m teaching you about yourself...” 

You writhed around, shaking your head as his other hand slid down past your elastic waistband. “N-Noooo...NOo!! Ukaaaai!!” You cried out as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of you. 

“Wet...you’re soaking down here...it’s gonna hurt I know...if you need to you can hold my hands...” he slowly released your wrists and chuckled as your hands gripped his shirt. “Y/n...I wanted to tell you...if I were to kiss you I wouldn’t be able to stop. I feel like a schoolboy crushing on his classmate.” Oh ironic. It was more like a teacher crushing on a student. 

“Uhm..huhh...nghhh...nooo....” you sniffled and cried. Now the tears felt different. Almost like if you were to scratch an itch that you’d been dying to scratch. It was a relief. “Nghhh...Ukaiiii....” you slowly began to feel less pained and more...pleasure?

“That’s right little camper...let it all out....Heh, Jeez I really am just an old creeper huh?” He curled his fingers and watched your body squeeze his fingers. “Ahh~ good girl...do you wanna cum?”

You didn’t know what that meant but you nodded, whimpering and gasping as you drew closer to...what was it? Cumming? Yeah. Yeah!! You wanted to cum all over his fingers and feel that heat in your tummy go away!! He pumped his fingers for a few more minutes before you finally came around them. It felt...gross...like you were going to the bathroom but you knew you weren’t. 

“Oh my god you’re so cute...don’t mind the mess it’s okay...we’ll clean that up later okay?” He was rock solid. A tent in his pants visible as he pulled down his shorts to reveal his grey underwear, precum staining them in a small circle. “Hey, climb on top of me, you can do that right?” His breathing was heavy as he looked at you. 

You didn’t want to, you thought he’d be satisfied, but, you knew he wouldn’t let you rest until you made him happy. Maybe he could make you feel good? “Ok.....” you slowly clambered on top of him, your tiny slit rubbing against his hard cock. “Like...t-this...?” 

He leaned his head back and groaned, stroking your head like he did all those other times, he was trying to show he still cared and loved you. He wasn’t using you. “Yeah...good girl. Good girl. I really love you.” He growled and ground his hips into you. He could feel his cock getting soaked from your juices and he reveled in every second of it. 

It was becoming less scary. It felt really good when it poked you there, you liked when the fabric of his boxers rubbed against that little bundle of nerves. It really wasn’t all that scary when you came face to face with your fears. He was making you feel good. He did love you. You began to rut against him, panting and whimpering as the fabric continued to stimulate you. “Ukai...it feels funny down there...”

He looked back at you, tilting his head as he inspected what you were doing. “Ah- okay, well, I have an idea, what if we go alllllll the way?” He smirked a bit, his hand rubbing your thigh. Oh my god your thighs were the plushest things he’d ever felt. 

“Okay...” you were quick to react and didn’t think of the consequences. Before you could react he had you flat on your back, legs spread and...woah. 

His throbbing head was rubbing against your slit. He was pretty thick and he prided himself on his size. “Mm...mmm...okay my little camper. I want you to hold onto me okay? This is gonna hurt a lot but then feel really really good!” He gave you another encouraging smile and you nodded. He loved the feeling of you wrapped around him. He’d hugged you plenty of times by now and he always loved it. Once you had gotten settled in his arms he pushed inside of you. He struggled for a moment, no way he was...was he really? Your hymen. He was getting the pleasure of breaking you in like a new pair of shoes. He felt you grip his shirt tighter and cry. He finally snapped his hips, jolting your body. 

“!!!” He was right. It did hurt. It hurt really really bad. You felt like something had just snapped inside of your body as you let out a shocked cry. “Ukai!! Ukai please no!! It hurts!! It h-hurts!! Stop moving!!!” 

He stopped, hands by your sides now as he looked into your eyes. “It’s okay little one. You can handle it. I’ll move when you say I can okay?” 

You stayed shaking and crying for a few minutes before you spoke again. “Move....” 

He began to thrust in and out, Listening to your cries and moans, watching your tummy bulge with each thrust he gave. “Ohhh...mnnn..yeah...yeah little baby girl you’re mine yeah? Yeah...” his dirty talk was quite infantilizing, calling you his little baby, treating you like a dump pup. He was relishing in it. 

You felt like your mind was being blown, pupils dilating and tears falling down your face. You were an ugly mess but he loved it. “Ukaiiiii....ukaiii it’s...tummy big....I’m really sweaty...wet...sticky...” you sobbed, begging him for a sweet release quietly. 

“Hang on a little closer little girl, I’m gonna make you feel like you’re in Heaven okay?” He thrusted back and forth in a rough rhythm, panting and breathing heavily, leaning down and kissing you. He enjoyed swapping spit with you. “Mnh...yeah yeah...I’m going...to...fuck...” he tried to pull out but he was being drawn back in by your tight cunny. He groaned loudly and filled your womb with his white seed. “GOD! AH!” He slammed his fist down beside you as his back arched. That was the most mind blowing orgasm hed ever had. 

You felt your tummy bloat, gasping and squealing as you came again. It was too much, black seeped in the corners of your eyes as you grew tired. “Ukai...” you felt him pull out and cum seep out of you. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He went to the bathroom and got a wet towel, cleaning out your little pussy. “Hey, we should trade numbers so I can text you some more. Do you have a flip phone?” 

You nodded, standing up as he took off the sheets, changing them hastily. You yawned and sighed, crawling back into bed and let him curl around you. You felt safe again. He must’ve been coming down from his high at the end. 

“Mnh...after this camping trip I can come over, we can train and do more stuff like this. I can teach you to kiss better.” 

You blushes and muttered some stuff as he chuckles, rubbing your head before you fell asleep.


	3. Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a wrap up

Final day of camp. 

You sighed softly, hoisting your backpack up onto your back. You gave Ukai a sad look before blushing as he finished putting his number in your flip phone. 

“There you go kiddo! I’ll be keeping in touch. I’ll need your address of course but, we’ll get there when we get there right?” 

You nodded, smiling widely as he gave you a hug and whispered into your ear. 

“I’ll see you soon. Sweet stuff.” 

He was nice. A little (very) perverted? Sure, gets too into the moment? Yeah. But you liked him! Once you were in your mom’s car you felt your phone buzz. 

‘Next time we’re together I’ll be making you feel like you’ve just won volleyball championships. Got it?’

‘Yes Coach Ukai! :)’

‘Good girl. You did well at this camp. I mean it. Take some time to rest your little body ;)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was a wrap up chapter so it was short lmao anyways sorry if this whole fic was rushed I reaaaaallllly wanted to get to Oikawa. This lolicon series is going to include a lot of characters but I am gonna try up different plots but some might feel a bit like other ones. I write for fun and for coping so they’re not always the best lol :P my magnum opus of a brain (/s) said ‘stutter time’ and I rolled with it. Got me typing like 2012 Wolf roleplays LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> Lol chapter one is shorter, the next chapter will cover their growing friendship until you’re terrorized by some of the girls in her cabin and begs to stay in coach Ukai’s cabin. I know the character feels a little cliche but I’m also copying how I acted when I was younger. Ukai slowly unravels and becomes out of character but it’s definitely hard to write a sweet kinda dumbass character into a creepy lolicon 😭


End file.
